Journey To A New World ( Spirited Away FanFic)
by K. Suagno 'O.M.K
Summary: 14 year old Yukari Sugano is whisked away to the Spirit World. The spirits try to help her get back home, but in the end, will she even want to leave? My first story! Comments and critique gladly appreciated! I own nothing but the few characters that I made up from my imagination.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

**Chapter 1: A New World**

**(A/N: Hello lovely reader! This is my first story! I hope you like it! ****)**

"Ms. Sugano!" my teacher yelled at me but I was too busy drawing," get out of your day dream and answer me!"

"Huh?" I responded "What is the answer for problem number 2 in your math workbook?"

"Uh," I moved my drawing out of the way and looked at the math problem," 32 inches."

"Wrong," Ms. Martin said," 32 _square_ inches."

The class snickered and looked at me. Then they started to pack up and get ready to run out of the room when the bell rang.

"No, don't pack up,' Ms. Martin yelled," We work until the bell rings!" Then the greatest thing in school history happened; the bell rung. I made a mad dash for the door, but Ms. Martin called me back to her desk.

"Yukari, I would like you to not slack off in my class or I will send you to the principal, got it?"

"Yes ma'am," I replied. I walked out of the room and met up with my one and only friend, May.

"Hey how was math class?" May asked. "It was horrible; Ms. Martin made the whole class laugh at me!" I exclaimed. "Oh, well I have to go home now, "May said. I waved to her as she got into her family's car, then I started my walk home.

I felt the weather change and immediately, the sun was covered by dark storm clouds, then the rain came down. "Great," I thought to myself, "Just my luck." I could've sworn it was sunny just a second ago. This is probably what happens when the world is too polluted. "Well," I thought to myself," I know a shortcut to my house, so I'll take that route."

After about 2 hours of walking I finally gave up. "This sure wasn't a shortcut." But there was something peculiar about where I had stopped walking. I guess I had found an old abandoned village entrance. The darkness inside was alluring, like it was calling me. I couldn't help myself, I went through the doorway. When I came out of the doorway I almost fainted from shock. The land was so beautiful out here. If only the rest of the world could be like this…..

I left my thoughts behind and ventured further into the "New World" which I had nicknamed the land. It was starting to rain really hard now, but that didn't make me want to leave. I didn't mind the rain and, besides, there was nobody expecting me to be home. Seven years ago, my parents just disappeared. So now, I'm 14, living alone, and soaked to the bone.

After 7 minutes of my exploring, I found the village. It didn't look abandoned. In fact, I could smell food cooking.


	2. Chapter 2: The Exploration

**Chapter 2: The Exploration**

**(A/N: Hello again! Thanks for reading!)**

I ducked into a little food shop. There was no one there. The food smelled good, but I was a vegetarian, and I only saw meat products there, so I wasn't tempted to eat anything. I entered a few more shops and came to the conclusion that the town was deserted but had shy magic fairies that would cook food for no one.

"Hello," I called out," is there anyone here?" _I guess this town really is abandoned_. Then somewhere in the distance I heard a train. I ran to where I thought the train was and came across a bridge. I wanted to cross it, but I was a little afraid of heights. A few seconds later I found myself walking on the deathtrap. "Why does my curiosity always get the best of me?" I sighed and looked down. Again, I felt like I was going to faint. If I fell from all the way up here, I wouldn't survive. I sat down and dangled my legs from the bridge, just admiring the view. Then the weirdest thing happened. I felt a burning pain in my side and I guess I blacked out.

"What is that smell?" Someone angrily shouted. "It's stinking up my office!" "Just another human," a solemn voice said. "Fury!" the angry person shouted," where did you say you found her?" "On the bridge, Yubaba" the one known as Fury responded," the human looked as if she were going to jump, and if I know anything about business, having a dead person would not attract customers."

I moved around and then sat up. I put my hand on my ribs where I could still feel a burning sensation. I took one look at my surroundings and screamed. There was an old lady, who was probably Yubaba, a guy with blue/green hair, and the girl named Fury, she had red hair that reminded me of flames. I quickly got up and ran out of the weird room. It took a little while to find my way out of the maze-like halls, but I somehow managed to exit the hall. When I burst out of the door, a voice behind me said, "Insolent human, don't you know anything about politeness?" When I turned around there was nothing but the door I had come through. "Over here, to the left, no my left!" It called out again. I faced a golden doorknocker. "You can talk? "I asked it. "I must be going insane, doorknockers don't talk." I ran over to a rail and looked down. I was really high up, downstairs looked like a bath house. I saw an exit on the first floor. "That's my only way to escape" I thought to myself. I ran to what looked like an elevator. As I entered what was indeed an elevator, I heard the doorknocker shout, "Insolent human, have you no consideration?"

All was going well in my elevator ride until I saw the boy from Yubaba's office. He seemed to be looking for me because when the doors opened he ran in. He told me to stay quiet and hold my breath if anything else came in the elevator which did happen. Something that resembled an overgrown radish slowly made its way between the guy and I. It was hard holding my breath while being squished by a radish. I looked at the guy and he returned my stare, curiously looking for an answer as to why I was looking so red. Then finally, the radish thing got out and I took deep breaths of the oxygen that I lacked.

"My name is Haku" he said.


	3. Chapter 3: An Attempted Escape

**Chapter 3: An Attempted Escape**

**(A/N: Roses are red, violets are blue, I hope you like this chapter, which I made for you)**

_Recap: "My name is Haku" he said._

"What is this place?" I asked Haku. "A bath house for the gods and spirits," he replied," it's not safe for you to be here." I thought about that for a second. It's a bath house, what could possibly go wrong? When the elevator door opened I was about to run out and leave him behind, but I felt like I could trust him. I looked down at my hands and noticed that they were a bit pale. Wait, no. They were getting transparent! "H-Hakuuu!" I screamed. "I'm disappearing!" He ran out of the elevator and told me to follow him. We were on the first floor, where all the baths were. I could hear people saying that something smelled bad; they said it smelled like a human. As we passed by a bath I peeked in and saw the radish guy, the vegetable looked like it was having a relaxing time and it was slowly waving to me. I waved back. Haku stopped near a door that had a plaque on it that read:

_**Kitchen**_-_All cooks must wash hands before entering._

Haku told me to stay outside and hold my breath. _If he keeps on telling me to hold my breath I'm going to faint. Is Haku a chef? Wait, he didn't wash his hands_….my thoughts were cut off when a lady yelled at me.

"Hey you girl!" she said as I drew in a quick breath," get back to work, why aren't you in your uniform"

"I uh, I'm new here "I said, "I'm waiting for my..uh..uncle?"

"Your uncle, huh" she said," well my name's Lin."

"There you are" Haku said as he walked out of the kitchen, "next time don't wander around without me ok?"

I just nodded my head. Lin studied my face, it was a bit uncomfortable, and I took in another breath of air. Her eyes widened when she figured out what I was. "Human?!" she cried out. Haku motioned for me to follow him and we ran out into what looked like a garden. Lin was still following us. He pushed me behind a bush and tossed a rice cake to me. "Eat it or disappear" he told me. I took a bite of it and it was like heaven! _Why can't I cook as well as this!_ I mentally scolded myself. While I was finishing my delicious food I heard Lin and Haku's conversation.

"Haku!" Lin yelled, "What were you thinking taking in another human? Yubaba will not be happy about this!"

"Yubaba already knows she's here." He calmly replied. "But we'll have to wait until the spirit gate opens again to get her back home." While those two were having their conversation, little did they know that something was sneaking up on Yukari. The next thing they heard was a scream from the human.

They saw a bright light taking Yukari away up to the office of the evil witch, Yubaba.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting An Angry Roommate

**Chapter 4: Getting An Angry Roommate**

**(A/N: Hi! I'I just figured out that I could write much more than what I had previously wrote so from now on there will be longer chapters! Yay~! Hope you like you story so far!)**

_Recap:_ _They saw a bright light taking Yukari away up to the office of the evil witch, Yubaba._

I screamed even more as I was flown higher, my arm hurt too. Whoever has a grip on me sure is on fire, literally. I looked up at my captor and there was none other than Fury. _Well, there goes my chance at freedom._ Her red fiery hair was really close to my face, but I didn't dare look down. I knew we were really high up and didn't want to fall. I screamed again as I was thrown through a window. I tumbled on the floor and when the world stopped spinning, I came face to face with…3 faces? There were 3 heads stacked up on top of each other. I opened my mouth to scream but my mouth zipped shut, and I meant that quite literally. Yubaba said something weird and a zipper appeared on my mouth.

"Mm mm mm!"

"Quiet down girl!" she said," Or I will get Haku to scratch your throat out!" I stopped my futile attempts to talk. _Would Haku really do something like that?_ "Hehehe" Yubaba cackled, "Now I'll let you speak again if you just write your name down here." A paper and pen floated over to me." Remember, girl "she continued," if you ever return to your world you're going to want to talk and you will need to talk to get back home. I thought about it for a little while then I carefully wrote down my name.

"Great, now there's a human on the loose!" Lin cried out. Haku angrily shifted into his dragon from and flew up to Yubaba's office, leaving Lin behind. "Hey!" she yelled at him," you come back here mister, we still have to talk about getting her home!"

"Yubaba is going to make Yukari sign one of her contracts," Haku thought when he shape shifted," I have to get to her fast!"

"Yukari" Yubaba said," that's a very pretty name, and now it's mine!" Just as she finished her sentence something crashed through her window. To Yukari it looked like a wild beast that wanted to kill someone, but to Yubaba, the animal was only her harmless apprentice.

"Haku!' Yubaba shouted," you are going to have to fix that!" _Haku? Where? I thought to myself. _As if by magic, I saw the dragon creature turn into him. I stared in amazement at Haku. _How did he do that?_ I wondered. He looked at me sternly. "You didn't sign her contract did you?" _Was I not supposed to sign anything? Did I sign something illegally? I just wanted to talk again.._. Haku repeated his question, but this time he yelled it at me. "Hush, hush" Yubaba said, "I put a spell on her so she wouldn't scream anymore and wake up my baby." The cries of a baby suddenly boomed throughout the room, and from a door that I hadn't noticed until now, emerged the biggest baby I had ever seen. It was about 20 times the size of a normal baby!

"I thought I heard and smelled Sen" The enormous baby cried," When's Sen coming back?" Yubaba rushed over to hug to giant crying baby. "There, there," she said, trying to calm her baby down, "there's another human here, she will play hide and seek with you!" That seemed to calm the kid down. "Yay! Where is she?" "Right over there, honey," Yubaba said pointing to me," her name is Yori." The baby looked at me and immediately pointed at my zipped mouth. "Mommy!" he said to the witch, "she's got something on her face!" Yubaba did a weird hand motion and the zipper disappeared. "Mommy can I play with Yori,"the baby asked. "Oh not now snookum,"Yubaba answered," She has to get settled in first."

While the witch was talking, Haku had helped me up off of the ground. "Don't say anything that will upset Yubaba."He told me. The witch had put the baby back into his room, apparently his name was Boh. "Yori," she said," You will be sharing a room with Fury, and I expect you two to get along with each other." Fury burst into flames. "What!" she yelled, "you've got to be kidding me, there's no way I'm going to have some stinking human in my room!" Yubaba glared at her. "Do you want me to extinguish you?" she asked. Fury didn't answer, but I thought I could sense anger radiating off of her. "Fine, Fury hissed, "She can stay in my room." "Good, "the witch replied," now get the human out of my office!"

Haku watched Fury and I exit the room with a stone cold expression on his face. "She doesn't know how much trouble she got herself into." He thought to himself. "Haven't you learned that humans shouldn't be in the spirit world?" Yubaba asked Haku. "Haven't you learned _your _lesson about not putting humans under a contract? "He bravely responded.

While Fury and I we walking to our room, I finally got to really look around the bath house. The place was huge! I wondered how everyone found their way around. When we walked into our room Fury went to a closet and tossed me a uniform. "Wear this instead of your weird human clothes," she said. Then she burnt a line across the room." And don't cross into my side of my room." I just nodded my head and walked to the balcony. The view was extraordinary. But I felt like something was missing. I felt like I had forgotten something. What could it be? It was very silent in the room. Turning around, I saw that Fury had left the room. I decided to call it a day and went to sleep.


End file.
